


Happy Piccolo Day Piccolo!

by Dalichan91



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Multiverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalichan91/pseuds/Dalichan91
Summary: G.A.W storyline of Piccolo day, Victoria spend her time celebrating her admiration for Piccolo since she wanted to show how much she adored him. When her friend said MY 9th that's when things went a little crazy.





	Happy Piccolo Day Piccolo!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short story of my Oc and Piccolo!
> 
> -Dalichan91

“Oh wow, something smells good!” Goku smiled as he walked into the kitchen of his home.  
“Yea and you’ll never guess the cook.” Gohan said as he kicked back in the chair.  
“Is it Chichi?” He asked.  
Gohan chuckled.  
“Nope, mom’s not cooking. It’s Victoria who's cooking.”  
“She’s cooking?” Goku asked crossing his arms.  
“Yup, she asked mom to borrow the kitchen. Last night her stove kinda caught on fire when Matoto was making dinner at her place. You should have seen it.” Gohan laughed.  
“He caught the stove on fire?” He looked at his son perplexed.  
“Well technically it was a bit of an argument, you’ll have to ask her that one. But right now she’s busy.” Gohan said.  
“I see that.” Goku sweated.  
Victoria was dashing back and forth with everything she was putting together for lunch; vegetables being cut up to eggs being whipped. She was quite the busy bee, she even started to make dessert as well.  
“Is everything going okay?” Chi-Chi asked from the living room.  
“Everything is running smoothly Chichi,” Victoria said.  
As she wiped her hands dry, she stuck her head out to Chi-Chi.  
“Hey, um, thanks for letting me borrow the kitchen while my stove is being fixed. I’ll be sure to clean up afterwards, but I made a coconut cream pie for you guys.”  
“Oh, you shouldn't have.” She smiled.  
“Oh but I did, I just hope he likes it or he cooks for himself.” Victoria giggled as she diced up the fruit to make a fruit salad.  
"He?" Gohan thought. "Who’s she talked about?"  
“Gohan?” Victoria asked. “Can you do me a favor and cut up the watermelon for me. Then, put it into that bucket there with some ice to keep cool?”  
“S-sure thing, Vic.” He replied, snapped out of his train of thought.  
“It looks really good.” Goku smiled.  
“Here, tell me if that’s too much spice.” Victoria held up a wooden spoon to Goku.

Meanwhile, outside of the Son Family house, Piccolo was in the middle of his meditation. Motato stretched his arms upward with a yawn.  
“That should do it.” Matt said, halfway inside of the oven. “Good as new.”  
“Man is it ever hot today.” Motato sighed.  
“Mmm.” Piccolo grunted in agreement.  
“Next time you and Victoria wanna argue about something make sure that your away from the stove and not holding an explosive item next to it.” Matt said.  
“Right, I’ll remember that.” He replied sheepishly. “I’m hungry.”  
“Don’t go changing the subject!” Matt said throwing the oiled rag at his face. "Vic's really mad at you, moron."  
Matoto growled. "She started it," he scoffed.  
"Oh, come on!" Matt muttered as he went back to fixing the oven. "If you stopped being so damn childish for once."

Back inside, the table was laden with Victoria's cooking.  
"Goodness!" Chi-Chi said. "Such a spread! And it's so nice to not have to cook!"  
"I can't wait to eat it~!" Goku licked his lips.  
Just then, Matoto, Matthew and Piccolo came in to the kitchen.  
"Oh, finally!" Matoto said.  
"Looks pretty good," Piccolo smiled a bit.  
"You outdid yourself, Dali," Matt smiled.  
"Aw, gee! Thanks!" Victoria blushed a little.  
"You'd make an excellent wife." Chi-chi said.  
"Wife? Me?" Victoria asked blushing. "Oh um, nah I highly doubt that will ever happen. Besides, the guy doesn't have the courage to get that far, I'm better off just dating him plus I don't want to scare him off."  
"Yeah, too bad Goku didn't get the chance," Matt smirked.  
"Are you implying something?" Chi-Chi growled.  
"He may have a point..." Goku muttered quietly to himself.  
"It's not possible, the man barely says anything to me but eat sleep train and save the world." Victoria said.  
Chi-Chi's eyes darted at her husband. "Care to explain?!"  
"Ch-Chi-Chi! It's not what you think!" Goku shouted.  
"Explain? What's there to explain?" Victoria asked confused.  
"You're talking about my Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted.  
Victoria broke out in laughter.  
"N-no I'm not! Goku is my friend it's like saying I should date my brother."  
"Then who do you mean?" Matoto asked.  
"I-I was talking about, someone else." Victoria stammered.  
"Well, in any case, it's a shame I don't need to eat," Piccolo said. "I'll just have some water."  
"W-What?" Victoria looked at Piccolo.  
"Oh yeah!" Gohan said. "Namekian's don't eat." He said.  
"I spent all morning making all this just for you and your not even gonna eat it?!" Victoria shouted tears forming in her eyes as they change from her calm gentle hazel to teal. "I can't believe that I waisted all my time, my money and I even asked to cook in Goku's home!"  
"Uh oh...." Matt said.  
"What's uh-oh?" Matato asked.  
"That's uh oh." Matt said.  
Victoria trembled looking rather pissed off, Piccolo looked at her confused.  
Suddenly, Victoria ran straight out of the house and into the woods.  
"Wait! Dali!" Matt shouted.  
"Oh no..." Piccolo muttered.  
"Did her eyes just change colour?" Goku asked.  
"Never mind that, Piccolo go after her." Chi-chi said.  
"M-me?" Piccolo looked at her confused.  
"Yeah its better if you went and got her." Motato said.  
Piccolo did not understand why, but he still flew off after Victoria into the woods.  
He searched for nearly an hour until he found Victoria sitting on a cliff.  
"Baka! Baka! BAKA!" She shouted.  
"Victoria!" Piccolo called out as he set down on the ground.  
"What do you want?" She asked wiping her eyes.  
"I just wanted to see if you were ok..." Piccolo said.  
"Do I look okay?" Victoria asked with a bit of an attitude. "I can't believe that I spent all my time today doing this just for you." Piccolo just sat in silence listening to her to her talk.  
"You were doing it for me?"  
"Yeah, I did. All because of what Samurai had told me what today was last night." Victoria replied. "You should do something for Piccolo tomorrow he said, it would be fun he said. He didn't say that you don’t eat!!" She hit the ground with her fist.  
"Well...I don't NEED to eat," Piccolo said.  
"I worked so hard on it just to celebrate today with you! Don't you get what today is?!" Victoria snapped.  
"Nuh-no..." Piccolo sweatdroped  
"It's May 9th, today is all about you!" Victoria shouted. "But it doesn't seem to matter now because I wasted all my time just for you!"  
"Victoria, listen to me!"  
"I can't believe how stupid I am to wasted all the time I had to do this, now what am I to do with that food it's gonna go to waste!"  
"Victoria!"  
Piccolo grabbed her by the arms.  
"What?!" She looked at him.  
Piccolo heaved a big sigh.  
"I don't have to eat in order to live...but I can still eat for pleasure. I can taste your cooking and enjoy it, but it just won't go to my stomach."  
Victoria looked a bit surprised. "Wh-why doesn't it?"  
"Because..."  
Piccolo blushed purple.  
"I'm a slug man."  
Victoria blankly stared at him. "What?"  
"I'm not a demon, I'm a slug man alien and I only need water to survive. It's pretty embarrassing."  
"But you don't look like one to me, just an alien and a very handsome looking one at that." She said.  
"I've got antennae and I regenerate, that's not weird?" Picolo blinked.  
"Mmm no, I think it's pretty cool." Victoria said. "But I do envy your ability to regenerate."  
"Well, thanks...but why so much on the day my father conquered earth?" He asked.  
"I...I don't know when to do it, I just found out." Victoria sighed.  
"But why would you feel the need to do anything for me?" Piccolo asked.  
"Because I...." Victoria muttered the last part."  
"You what?" Piccolo asked.  
"I said I...." She repeated it, still barely heard.  
Piccolo smiled. "I see."  
"Huh?" Victoria asked.  
“My ears aren’t just for show,” Piccolo smirked.  
Victoria's face went red as he chuckled.  
Piccolo stepped up to Victoria and kissed her.  
She made a surprised, muffled sound and her face went redder. Victoria shut her eyes and began to stroke up Piccolo’s Face. Piccolo broke the kiss and smiled at her as she blushed and smiled back.  
“Hey, Piccolo! You find her?”  
The green man spun around to see the Son family with Matthew and Matoto had all caught up to the two of them.  
“Looks like he found much more,” Matt chuckled.  
Piccolo blushed a deep purple.  
“Oh, Mr. Piccolo,” Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head.  
“Is she ok, Piccolo?” Goku asked naively.  
“I-I’m fine, Goku!” Victoria said apprehensively.  
“Good, because I brought the pie!” Matoto said as he held up the desert.  
“Oh, good!” Victoria said.  
Matoto walked towards Piccolo with the pie and suddenly tripped. The pie went flying through the air and splatted into the alien’s face. The pan slowly slid down from his scowled, angry face.  
“Oops…” Matoto groaned.  
“Matoto!” Victoria shouted. “That took hours to make and he didn’t even get a chance to eat it!”  
Piccolo stuck his tongue out and licked the cream off of his face.  
“Hmmm…” he mused. “It’s not bad. In fact, it’s really great!”  
“It is?” Victoria said happily.  
She took a taste.  
“Wow! I’m a genius!”  
Everyone got a good laugh out of Piccolo’s good humor of the situation.  
“Happy Piccolo Day, Piccolo.” Victoria smiled brightly.  
"Heh, thanks." He smiled back.


End file.
